gtafandomcom-20200222-history
A Revenger's Tragedy
A Revenger's Tragedy is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto IV if the Deal storyline was chosen. It follows the mission Mr and Mrs Bellic and is triggered by a phone call Niko receives from Little Jacob. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Jacob is waiting for you in a car in Alderney *Follow Pegorino's goons they'll lead you to Pegorino *Dimitri is inside the old casino. Find him *Chase Dimitri *Get in the boat *Chase Dimitri *Get underneath Little Jacob's chopper *Get low and stay close to Dimitri *Chase Dimitri *Kill Dimitri Enemies *Pegorino Family *Rascalov Family *Dimitri Rascalov Walkthrough The Chase Jacob is waiting for you in a car in Alderney. Get to him and get inside. Jacob points to a mysterious car nearby; they're Jimmy Pegorino's men. Make a T-Turn to begin the pursuit (go in reverse with the stick full right; wait for front end to swing around; throw into forward with stick full left; brake when the car has turned back to the opposite direction you started in). There will be an immediate tight right turn onto the Plumbers Skyway you must negotiate. The car you are driving is fast, but steers and brakes poorly. Chase after Pegorino's goons. They will mainly follow the highway, and swerve in and out of both lanes. Watch out for other cars heading the other direction. Do not waste time firing on the car -- concentrate on making it safely to the finish of the chase. After a few minutes, the chase will end in Northern Alderney on the beach near Leftwood. Be especially careful not to roll the car, which is easy to do in a couple of the tight turns the chase will take. The target vehicle drives to an abandoned casino, Dimitri and Pegorino's hideout. A cutscene shows Niko's car sliding to the side and stopping. Niko and Jacob get out, take out their weapons and gain cover behind the car. Niko tells Jacob to go home and stay there until Niko really needs his help. Jacob runs away as fast as he can and leave Niko to clean up Dimitri and Pegorino. The Casino Dimitri is in the old casino. Before you can find him, you will have to shoot all of his guards outside the casino, then inside the casino. This is a standard shootout although the enemies do have some heavy weaponry. Don't worry about chasing Dimitri yet, just get rid of his men. Eventually, a cutscene will play as you follow Dimitri's tracks; Dimitri betrays Pegorino and executes him. Dimitri escapes to the roof and runs to a helipad. Niko must shoot more of Dimitri's men and chase him. Dimitri then get's into a helicopter and prepares to leave. Niko quickly grabs hold of the helicopters skids but one of Dimitri's men stamps on Niko's hands, sending him falling into the water next to a near-by boat. Boat Chase Board the boat quickly and move away from the casino as fast as possible. You will hear, but not see, a rocket fired from Dimitri's helicopter at your boat. If you do not smoothly board the boat and begin moving, you will be killed, or the boat will be hit; both will fail the mission. Take control of the boat and carefully chase Rascalov's helicopter down the West River until you see Jacob's Annihilator fly into the scene. Chase Jacob's helicopter and get under it to climb on. Helicopter Chase Work your way onto the helicopter and take the steering. If you haven't flown an Annihilator before, be advised that the controls are much more sensitive than the Mavericks owned by Brucie and Helitours- use small movements. Fly after Rascalov's helicopter but don't use the mounted miniguns like the game prompts. This is just wasting time since Rascalov's helicopter has infinite health and it's also a bad idea because you'll risk getting hit by the rocket launcher's missile. Just as in the road chase in Alderney, focus on completing the air pursuit safely. You can do this by immediately gaining as much altitude as possible. If you hit even 1 of Algonquin's tall buildings then you will almost definitely fail. The Landing One of Rascalov's men shoots after you with a Rocket Launcher and Jacob shoots after them with a carbine. After some time, Jacob damages Rascalov's helicopter and sets it ablaze, but they also hit Niko's copter with a Missile that can't be dodged. Both choppers crash-land on Happiness Island with Niko, Jacob, and Dimitri's goons narrowly surviving. Kill Dimitri Find Dimitri and empty every bullet you have into him, for Niko, and for Roman, and he will go down in no time with powerful weapons such as the Carbine Rifle or Assault Rifle. Watch for his henchmen and the police. Once he is down, a cutscene will play showing Dimitri dying of his wounds. Niko angrily reminds Dimitri of his traitorous nature, how he killed his best friend, and that he killed his cousin. He then guesses that "the survival of the fittest thing" really meant a lot to him. Dimitri then dies of his wounds. Jacob arrives just in time to see Dimitri's death and tells Niko it's time to go. Niko sadly explains that Roman never hurt anyone, while Jacob understands Niko's sadness and explains that it's over and he won. Then they both walk away leaving Dimitri's body at the foot of the Statue of Happiness. Video Walkthrough bGi-fGP5lAc After the Mission After the credits roll and end, Niko says "So this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory we longed for". If you're playing the PS3 version, you get the Trophy, You Won. If you're playing the Xbox 360 or PC, you get the Achievement, 60GS You Won. Also if you have beaten the game under 30 hours, you will get the Liberty City Minute trophy/achievement. Deaths *Jimmy Pegorino - Killed by Dimitri out of disloyalty. *Dimitri Rascalov - Killed by Niko for betraying him and for getting Roman killed. *Many of Dimitri's and Pegorino's men- Killed for trying to stop him from killing Dimitri and trying to kill him. Tips and Tricks * Right after Niko falls from the helicopter, swim under the dock first, as the rocket Dimitri's henchmen fires may kill you, usually with one shot. Once the rocket has been fired, proceed to the boat and continue with the mission. *If you are finding it difficult to reach Jacob's chopper during the boat chase then follow these instructions. Get in the boat as quickly as you can (perhaps even ignoring the first tip completely) and once you do go full throttle all the way. If you slow down for even a second you may fail the mission. Also, avoid making sharp turns as this slows down your speed. *Do not move the joystick forward (LShift for PC) as it does not increase your speed. Once Jacob appears, align your boat exactly to the markers to ensure the cutscene triggers. *Dimitri runs toward the Statue of Happiness. Do not follow him straight; the combined forces of Dimitri's henchmen and the police won't get you far. Instead, go around the island. *Shooting in the island will trigger a 3-star wanted level (most likely if you kill a police officer). Be cautious. *When you reach the roof of the casino, don't go straight out the door, as there is one henchman waiting ahead of you, and two others closing in from your right. Also, take out the goons which are on your right side first, as they will quickly come running towards you and kill Niko, causing the mission to be failed. *If you want to refill your health on Happiness Island, you should prefer getting a hotdog from vendors which are on the side of the Island, rather than the ones in the middle. Trivia *After the mission, Niko will recieve numerous phone calls. One from Mallorie, revealing her pregnancy; one from Brucie, stressing how "wrong" the loss was; and one from Kate, stating that she is there for Niko if he needs her. Niko will also receive an email from Brucie, stating that he is there for him. *Two news stories run on Liberty Tree Online related to the Deal storyline itself, one inaccurately detailing the death of Roman, and another noting the death of Dimitri at Happiness Island. *During the first half of this mission, the weather is sunlight, but after Dimitri kills Pegorino, it changes to rain. Also, in the beta, the mission originally took place in the sunlight. *Jacob is still wearing the clothes he wore for the wedding, even though it was a while since the wedding. *When Kate calls, she says she will be there for Niko, but Niko replies that he will need some time. After this, Niko cannot date Kate again. *Both Dimitri and Niko mentioned Mikhail Faustin in this mission, Dimitri shouting "If only I let Faustin kill you" and Niko reminding the dying Dimitri that he killed his best friend. *This is one of only two missions in GTA IV, (the other being Out of Commission) that has a checkpoint where you can start from if you fail the mission, which is when you are hiding behind your car. *Sometimes, when you fall into the water after falling from the helicopter, Niko will die as soon as he hits the water. The reason for this is unknown but it is really frustrating as the mission would have to be replayed. *There is a glitch that once you get into the boat a RPG will fire and sometimes hits you and is really frustrating as you will not have time to move the boat out of the way. Gallery de:A Revenger’s Tragedy es:A Revenger's Tragedy pl:A Revenger's Tragedy Category:Missions in GTA IV